


Time to think (Behind the door: days 18, 19 and 20)

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 18, 19 and 20 of my Advent Calendar for 2014. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p>Lestrade pauses to think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to think (Behind the door: days 18, 19 and 20)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and sweet and prompted by my own little 'cardiac event' that has me currently hospitalised. I've cheated on the picture prompt for this one. 
> 
> It is the third of the Christmas Jumpers stories, following on from [ "Pie and Mash"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2783459)
> 
>  
> 
> Picture can be seen [ here ](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/105599556768/behind-the-door-day-18-19-and-20-queen)

 

"How are you?"

"All right. Just a bit of a scare…"

"But you're okay?"

"Yes. They're doing investigations, but I'll probably need a stent."

"Will that sort it?"

"Hope so. But it's made me think, Greg. It's time for me to give it up. This is no job for a man in his sixties."

"What will you do?"

"Move up to Norfolk. Be near my grandkids. What about you? You going to carry on till they carry you out?"

"I've not made any plans. 'Course, I haven't got any grandkids…"

"Think about it. You won't want to be edged out, and you've got Dimmock and Donovan both snapping at your heels. Young Thompkiss is shaping up as well. He won't want to stay a sergeant."

"No. You're right. Stay well, Toby."

Lestrade walks through the long corridors of the hospital, every so often getting a glimpse through the windows of the big, brightly-lit tree outside in the grounds.

He sighs, thinking of Billy in France for Christmas. Billy's daughter is just over a year old, and Lestrade hasn't seen her except in pictures.

 _"She has a strange family"_ ,  Lestrade thinks, and wonders if there might be room in it one day for a sort-of grandfather.

On impulse he sends Billy a text, wishing him and his daughter a happy Christmas, and thanking him for his gift of the Christmas jumper. He adds greetings to Arkady as an afterthought.

He is stupidly pleased to get a photo of Billy in return. He has Hero in his arms, and she is wearing a tiny Christmas jumper of her own.

Lestrade walks out of the front doors of the hospital, past the Christmas tree. He smiles and thinks of possible future Christmases…


End file.
